EvoCreo Wikia
EvoCreo 2 Coming Soon! Visit Evocreo Community What is EvoCreo? EvoCreo is a monster collection/ battling game in the same spirit as Pokémon, but emphasizes deeper gameplay and monster customization. EvoCreo takes place in the world of Zenith, a world populated with monsters called Creos. You find out that his father, a legendary Evoker, has been missing for days after investigating an organization called Shadow Hive. You travel the world looking for clues on the whereabouts of your father while also trying to live up to his legacy. Over World * Wild Creos - Creos can be found in tall grass and roaming the world. You have the option to disable wild encounters. * Loyalty - Loyalty effects Creo progression. A loyal Creo will level up to twice as fast. A Creo that is not loyal will level up a bit slower. * Abilities '- Abilities are out of battle effects that range from repelling and attracting certain types of Creos to traversal benefits such as ''flying, riding, gliding, etc. * '''Cross Playform Multiplayer - Play with your friends no matter what device they use to play the game. * Cross Playform Save - Cross platform saves allow you to start playing the game on your Android phone then continue later on you iPad, or any combination of devices that EvoCreo is available on. Battle System * Creo Party - Travel with a party of 5 monsters that level up in a logarithmic amount of time. That means that after the first few levels it should take the same amount of time to level up regardless of which level you are currently at. * Conditions '- Conditions are negative status effects on a Creo. Some conditions stack in duration while others in intensity. For example, the condition ''chill can increase in duration. Using that move twice in a row will double the length of time that it is on the opposing Creo. * 'Boons '- Boons are positive effects on a Creo. Some boons stack in duration while others in intensity. For example, the boon power ''can increase in intensity. Using that move twice in a row will apply a new boon ''super power, which is more effective than power. * '''Tiered moves - Each Creo has 1 Elite, 3 Normal, and 1 Healing ''move. * '''Rechargeable moves '- Each move has a number of turns that it needs to recharge before being able to use another time. Elite ''moves have the longest recharge, but are the most powerful moves in the game. ''Normal ''moves have the lowest recharge, but are also the weakest moves. ''Healing moves have a recharge that is between both normal ''and ''elite''moves. * '''Re-learnable Moves' - Previously learned moves can be retaught at any time outside of battle * Traits '''- Traits are in battle effects that influence anything from damage to defense if certain criteria are met. * '''Stat Customization - One of the goals of this game was to give the player more control over the customization of a Creos. To enable this, we have modified the functions of evolutions. Creos do not receive a stat bonus when they evolve, instead their distribution of stats shifts which alters the stat allocation as the Creo levels up. For example, if Creo A specialized in speed, then most of the stat points would be allocated into speed as it leveled up. When Creo A evolves into Creo B, which specializes in attack, the stat distribution changes. Now when Creo B levels up, most of the stat points will be allocated into attack. Deciding when to evolve Creo A to Creo B will determine whether Creo B is a fast Creo or a powerful Creo. This along with added customization offered by interchangeable moves and swap-able traits/abilities give the user full customization over their Creo. * Animating Backgrounds - The game features hand drawn backgrounds with animating elements How is this game different from Pokemon This in the single most frequent question I have received since I launched the first Kickstarter project . To answer that question requires a bit of elaboration on the motivation to create this game in the first place. Anytime I have played a game there is always something to complain about. Maybe a part of the game is boring or there is a part that is shallow. About two years ago, I wanted to see if I could improve on a game instead of just criticizing. I had played quite a few Pokemon games before and felt that there were elements that could be improved upon, so I decided then that it would be a good place to start. I went through all of the mechanics in Pokemon that I remember and asked the question "How can this be improved on?" There were elements from the Pokemon games that I liked, for example the aesthetics were one of my favorite parts. There were other parts that I felt I could improve on, like the battle system. That is how 'EvoCreo '''came into form. The major changes in this game have been to the battle system. The tiered move structure and rechargeable moves adds a layer of strategy to the game. You can't just pop off 5 fire blasts in a row, nor can you have a monster with all super powered moves like thunder, blizzard, fire blast, and recover (I'm looking at you Mewtwo). You have to gauge when the right time to use an elite or healing(they have the longest recharge) skill is, but must also be mindful that your opponent is in a similar position as you. Another major change was the inclusion of boons and the modification of conditions. Boons are positive temporary effects that can be applied to a Creo. Some give increased damage or defense while others passively heal or reflect damage. Both boons and conditions can stack in duration or intensity. An example of a boon that stacks in intensity is ''Shell, the defensive boon. When Shell is applied on a Creo twice the Creo gains Hardened Shell. Hardened Shell is more effective than Shell, offering greater protection from attacks. The other change that was introduced was traits and abilities. Traits are passive abilities that are activated during battles. What makes these special is that they can be swapped outside of battle. So you can pick an appropriate trait for the right battle conditions. Abilities work in the same way but for the overworld. Some abilities effect encounter rates while others enable special traversal, like ride ''or ''swim. There are more differences then mentioned but this should give you an idea that the game, while appearing similar to Pokemon, is not quite the same game. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse